


Możesz mieć kota, albo Tony'ego Starka, ale nigdy jedno z drugim

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo 2014, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Możliwe, że rating wzrośnie. Nie wiem, jestem na półmetku tego fika i wciąż nie ogarniam.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Możesz mieć kota, albo Tony'ego Starka, ale nigdy jedno z drugim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Możliwe, że rating wzrośnie. Nie wiem, jestem na półmetku tego fika i wciąż nie ogarniam.

Nie cierpiała zajęć teoretycznych. Po piątej godzinie, czyli ledwo w połowie zajęć, ludzie byli już tak znudzeni i psychicznie wyżęci, że wystarczyło cokolwiek, naprawdę _cokolwiek_ , by ich rozproszyć.

Steph nie przeszkadzało, że zwykle to ona była tym “cokolwiek”. Doskonale wiedziała, jak wygląda i działa na mężczyzn - Tony wystarczajaco często witał się po powrocie z pracy najpierw z jej piersiami, a dopiero potem z nią samą.

“Smażysz obwody” — zwykł mawiać nie do końca przytomnie, gdy po dziesięciu godzinach w firmie zwalał się na kanapę i wlepiał w nią błagalne spojrzenie, mówiące “nakarm mnie”, co Steph robiła, bo jedną z niewielu rzeczy, których nauczyła ją matka było to, że mężczyzna nakarmiony to mężczyzna nieprzeszkadzający.

I wcale, a wcale nie lubiła zahaczać o kanapę, gdy kręciła się pomiędzy kuchnią a jadalnią. Wcale, a wcale.

Steph nie miała problemów z tym, że ktoś się na nią patrzy. Miała problem z tym, że ktoś, a raczej kilku ktosiów jawnie się na nią gapiło, bo o ile wzrok Tony’ego sprawiał, że czuła się pożądana, o tyle spojrzenia rzucane przez kolegów z grupy przypominały jej zwyczajne ocenianie mięsa.

— Czy wszystko jest zrozumiałe? — spytał retorycznie profesor i nie czekając na odpowiedź słuchaczy (którzy zapewne i tak, jak jeden mąż, by potwierdzili, aby nie słuchać ponownie o potencjalnych zagrożeniach pożarowych w salach plastycznych) zmazał całą tablicę i podyktował kolejny temat, którego zważywszy na rozmemłanie grupy nikt nie zapisał, po czym odwrócił się plecami do nich i zaczął głosić swym monotonnym głosem kolejne pouczenia, które zapisywał na tablicy; coś o łatwopalnych rozpuszczalnikach.

Steph uniosła nieprzytomny wzrok znad rozwiązywanej właśnie krzyżówki i zerknęła na tablicę, próbując rozszyfrować bohomazy profesora.

BHP. Kto _normalny_  serwuje ludziom dziesięć godzin BHP pod rząd? Co oni mają robić przez to dziesięć godzin? Przepisywać prezentację? A może przepisywać z tablicy to, co profesor żywcem przepisał z prezentacji.  
Brzmi bardzo sensownie.

Policzyła kratki, wpisała ”menaża” pod pytaniem “Wojskowa kantyna to?” i postukała niecierpliwie w różową kartkę.  
 _No ileż to można?_  
— Dlatego przechowywanie substancji łatwopalnych w nieszczelnych pojemnikach może…

_No ileż?!_

Wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni, dopatrując się w nim swego jedynego zbawienia. Włączyła komórkę, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy, choćby nie wiadomo co się działo, jej nie wyłączy i z zadowoleniem obserowowała, jak wstrzymane dotąd w eterze esemesy bombardują ją; licznik nieodebranych wiadomości szalał, a gdy doszedł do “99+” zaciął się wymownie.

Tony, Tony, Tony, o znowu Tony!

Przewinęła listę esemesów, próbując przebić się przez spam partnera, jednak telefon zaciął się na chwilę i wyswietlił kolejną wiadomość, którą Steph odruchowo włączyła.

**Czarny czy blond?**

_Rudy_ — odpisała bez zastanowienia.

Może Starka napadł znienacka kryzys wieku średniego i postanowił zaznajomić się bliżej z farbą?

**Ok, bedzie rudy ;)**

Boże, żeby to nie było to, przemknęło jej przez myśl; przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Żeby to tylko nie było to, żeby to były tylko kolejne dziwne nazwy kolorów porsche.

**oszalal**  — dotarła do wiadomości z nieznanego jej numeru, jednak kombinacja czterech pierwszych cyfr, zarezerwowanych dla wyższych szczeblem pracowników Stark Industies, pomogła jej domyślić się, do kogo ów numer należał. Wolała nawet nie wnikać skąd i po co panna Potts wzięła jej numer. Zapewne przepisała go po prostu z telefonu szefa, by mieć z kim na niego ponarzekać, gdy ten zbytnio się rozbryka.

Najwidoczniej nie tylko Tony’emu Rogers spadła z nieba.

Steph odłożyła ołówek i odwróciwszy telefon poziomo chwyciła go w dwie ręce, by móc szybciej pisać.

_az tak zle?_

**gorzej**

_boze_

**bog nam nie pomoze**

_czuwaj!_  — wysłała Steph i przez kilka minut czekała niecierpliwie na odpowiedź, tylko cudem powstrzymując się przed miotnięciem krzyżówką w siedzącego dwa rzędy przed nią Adama, który z godzinę temu odwrócił się tyłem do profesora i bezpardonowo wgapiał się w jej dekolt.

Coś czuła, że ostatni raz założyła tę koszulkę. W każdym wypadku na pewno ostatni raz założyła ją na zajęcia.

**czuwam!**  — odpisała Pepper; do wiadomości dołączone było zdjęcie wyprężonego jak do salutu kota. — **ale to stark**

Steph odłożyła telefon i jednak rzuciła tą krzyżówką w Adama, czym zasłużyła sobie na niezbyt pochlebny komentarz profesora, który akurat w tej chwili postanowił się obrócić.

Cholerna niedołęga, zawsze nie wtedy gdy potrzeba!

Pozbawiona zajęcia Steph oparła łokcia na blacie, złożyła z dłoni kołyskę i wsparła na niej głowę.

Doczeka końca zajęć, postanowiła naburmuszona. Nie wyjdzie wcześniej, niech reszta będzie miętka, ale ona jest twarda! Jest twardą kobietą, a jak mówiła mama tuż przed wyjściem do fabryki, twarda kobieta żadnej pracy się nie boi.

Niestety Stephanie nie była twarda jak jej matka. Tuż przed szesnastą, czując jak jej mózg dosłownie się rozpuszcza, napisała krótkie “SOS” do urzędującego budynek dalej, na rachunkowości, Bucky’ego.

Bucky opowiedział krótkim “ok” i Steph mało nie popłakała się z radości. Czasami miała wrażenie, że wygrała go na loterii i to dlatego przez tyle lat tak źle się wiodło ich rodzinom. Gdyby było dobrze, albo przynajmniej przeciętnie zapewne nigdy by go nie spotkała, by bilans zysków i strat był zerowy, i nawet nie wiedziałaby, ile straciła.

Barnes był nie tylko jej najlepszym przyjacielem, ale i odkąd zaczęli dorastać, jej jedynym obrońcą, rycerzem na białym rumaku, którym było własnoręcznie przez niego złożone, czarne Camaro, i zwykle sama jego mina wystarczała, by startujący do Steph amant szybko zrejterował.

Problematyczni bywali jedynie idioci i pijacy, ale dla tych Bucky miał dwie sprawne pięści i wypracowanego do perfekcji prawego prostego, którego zdołał wyuczyć Steph, by w razie czego, jak to sam mówił, waliła i wiała. Dosyć trudno gonić zdobycz, gdy złamany nos puchnie i utrudnia oddychanie, a sama zdobycz rączo umyka na swych długich nogach. Akurat ucieczki Rogers miała doskonałe. Niedościgłe, możnaby rzec. Gdy była małym fąflem, jeszcze przed poznaniem Bucky’ego, wystarczająco często musiała uciekać przed większymi i silniejszymi dziećmi. Byłaby głupia, gdyby nie wykorzystywała przewagi nad nimi, jaką dawały jej “długie po szyję”, patykowate nogi.

Steph miała tylko jeden zasadniczy problem ze swoim “rycerzem”. Jeśli chodziło o instynkt obronny i opiekuńczy był milion razy gorszy od rottweilera. Można go było przyrównać do nadopiekuńczego starszego brata i gdy przychodziło do przedstawiania mu facetów Steph, zwykle kończyło się to katastrofą. Dla związku Steph.

Co nie zmieniało niestety smutnego faktu, że w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków Bucky miał rację mówiąc, że ten, siamten czy owamten będzie dla niej zły, wykorzysta ją i rzuci, bądź zwyczajnie zdradzi na pierwszej lepszej imprezie.

A Tony, przez swój styl bycia, niezbyt pochlebną reputację oraz dłuższe i krótsze romanse z kobietami, których imion nawet nie pamiętał, idealnie pasował do barnesowej charekterystyki “dziewięciu z dziesięciu”.

Przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy udało się jej ukrywać związek z Tonym, co w dużej mierze zawdzięczała temu, że Bucky prawie trzy lata temu zaciągnął się do wojska i dopiero od niecałego miesiąca był w domu. Postrzał i znaczne uszkodzenie lewego barku i ramienia uniemożliwiły mu dalsza czynną służbę. Nie uniemożliwiłyby mu jednak naprania Tony’emu po mordzie nim ten zdążyłby powiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo. Bucky wyznawał zasadę “najpierw walić, potem pytać”.

Teraz jednak wypadałoby ugłaskać Barnesa, odkarmić Tony’ego i przedstawić ich sobie.  
I zadbać, by nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł, albo przynajmniej trwale nie uszkodzili.

Może Starkowi daleko było do zaprawionego zawodowego żołnierza, ale nie raz widziała jak trenował ze swoim szoferem, byłym bokserem, któremu dotrzymywał kroku. Na dodatek będzie miał przewagę w postaci sprawności - bark Barnesa wciąż się goił.

Jeśli ta dwójka się poprztyka, to nie będzie zwykłe okładanie mord. To będzie rzeź. Ze Steph po środku. Boże, w co ona się wpakowała.

Dlaczego Bucky dał się, cholera, postrzelić w tym cholernym Afganistanie? I dlaczego uparł się uczęszczać akurat do tej samej szkoły co ona? Dlaczego nie podjął przerwanych studiów i nie wyniósł się do Stanford?

_A dlaczego wyrwałaś akurat starszego o dwadzieścia lat faceta?_ , spytał złośliwy głosik, dziwnie przypominający głos jej ojca, który gdy dowiedział się, kim jest jej nowy chłopak, bez zastanowienia wyrzucił ją z domu.

O czym nikt poza Tonym nie wiedział i lepiej, by się nie dowiedział. Wystarczająco trudno było upilnować Starka, który na każdą wzmiankę o jej rodzicach, a zwłaszcza o ojcu, reagował zimnym gniewem i planowaniem zbrodni doskonałej. A w jej doskonałość Steph nawet nie próbowała wątpić. Czasami przerażającym było chodzić z multimiliarderem, którego moralność była równie niepewna co notowania giełdowe nowej spółki.

Steph zerknęła kontrolnie na wiszący nad tablicą zegarek.

Jeszcze pięć minut. Pięć minut do podwójnego dzwonka. Pięć minut do [i]obowiązkowej[/i] dla profesorów przerwy.

Tylko pięć minut.

Jej rozpuszczony od BHPowskiego bełkotu mózg zachlupotał wymownie.

_Aż pięć minut._

*

— No ruchy, ruchy! — chwyciła dopiero co wchodzącego do budynku Bucky’ego za łokieć i skryła się za nim, licząc, że żaden z palaczy z jej grupy jej nie zauważy. Dzisiaj była jej kolej porządkowania sali po Profesorze Ślimaku. — Idziemy stąd, Buck, idziemy, już, już, już! — trajkotała, gdy cichaczem przemykali na wewnętrzny parking, gdzie Bucky zostawił samochód.

— Dokąd, o pani? — spytał lekko kpiąco Barnes, otwierając przed nią dworsko drzwi.

— Do diabła — odparła szybko Steph i wślizgnęła się na fotel. — Byle szybko, byle dalej!

— Dosłownie _o diabła_? — Bucky usadowił się w swoim miejscu i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, budząc Perełkę do życia; warczała głucho, gdy wyjeżdżali z opustoszałego parkingu.

Steph uwielbiała ten dźwięk.

— Tak, dosłownie “do diabła” — odparła z leniwym uśmiechem. — Odwiedźmy jego diabłowatość w poszukiwaniu naszych mózgów.

— Co tylko sobie jaśniepani zażyczy — westchnął Bucky i włączył samochód do ruchu.

Mogą i jechać do “Diabła”.


End file.
